kidsandfamily2fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Blue Clues episodes with Nick Jr
Season 1 Episodes: #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is It for Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show! December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #What is Blue Afraid Of? December 29, 1996 #Magenta Comes Over December 29, 1996 #Blue's News! December 29, 1996 #Steve Gets the Sniffles December 29, 1996 Season 2 Episodes: #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #Math! October 26, 1997 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? November 9, 1997 Season 3 Episodes: #Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! March 22, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? April 5, 1998 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #Nurture! May 10, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #Mechanics! June 7, 1998 #Hide and Seek June 14, 1998 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt July 15, 1998 #Art Appreciation July 22, 1998 #Weight and Balance July 29, 1998 #What's That Sound? September 5, 1998 #Animal Behavior September 12, 1998 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1998 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1998 #Thankful November 15, 1998 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1998 #Pool Party December 6, 1998 #Signs December 13, 1998 #Geography December 20, 1998 #What's So Funny? December 27, 1998 #Anatomy April 10, 1999 #Nature July 3, 1999 #Occupations July 17, 1999 #Environments July 24, 1999 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #Words December 4, 2000 #Blue's Collection December 11, 2000 #Café Blue December 18, 2000 #Shy December 25, 2000 #Stormy Weather March 19, 2001 #Magenta Gets Glasses March 26, 2001 Season 4 Episodes: #Imagine Nation April 2, 2001 #Adventure April 9, 2001 #The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #Superfriends April 23, 2001 #Blue's New Place October 1, 2001 #Joe's First Day October 8, 2001 #What's New, Blue? October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! October 29, 2001 #Making Changes November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #¡Un Día Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Joe Gets a Clue January 28, 2002 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 22, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant! March 11, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie! April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 22, 2002 #Something to Do, Blue? April 29, 2002 Season 5 Episodes: #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us October 20, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration October 27, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2003 #Patience June 3, 2003 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2003 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2003 #The Boat Float September 9, 2003 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2003 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2003 #Blue Goes to The Doctor September 30, 2003 #Contraptions! October 7, 2003 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2003 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2004 #Dress-Up Day January 13, 2004 #Blue's Big Band February 17, 2004 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2004 #The Story Wall April 28, 2004 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2004 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2004 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2004 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2004 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2004 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2004 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2004 #Let's Write! September 17, 2004 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2004 #Body Language September 19, 2004 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2004 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2004 #I Did That! September 24, 2004 #Animals in Our House? September 25, 2004 #Morning Music September 29, 2004 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2004 Season 6 Episodes: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2005 #Love Day February 16, 2005 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2005 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2005 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2005 #Playdates March 22, 2005 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2005 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2005 #Bluestock May 10, 2005